


Little Flame

by trashthekan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, but thats normal, i have yet to tag everything that happens, mokou might die a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthekan/pseuds/trashthekan
Summary: Sumireko offers Mokou to explore the world as it is now. Houston, Texas catches her eye.You don't need to know anything about Touhou Project to read this.





	Little Flame

“なんてこったい-”

The silver-haired girl hurried to the fire, panicking. She hadn’t caused it, but she could have sworn the place had been normal only a minute ago. 

She ran down the dark hill, busting the door open. Miss Valdez’s, the area’s mechanic, had her place in flames. 

She’d been to the place very few times, but she was on good terms with Esperanza and her son. Despite her nihilistic personality, she was very fond of Leo. 

She wasn’t very sure as to why. He was a very hyper and excited boy, like a little spark about to emerge in a campfire.

Mokou was a blitzkrieg in the forest compared to him, long-lasting, angry, destructive and full of dangerous potential. 

Which was why she was so terrified. 

Fujiwara no Mokou waved her hands among the fire, causing it to get out of her way. 

She searched the area in panic. She knew Esperanza and Leo were going to die someday. People always did. That was life. 

Maybe it was the thought of fire. Something she utilized being used for death, and not her own. 

She heard crying, and ran over to it. She found Leo, panicking and crying for his mom. 

She grabbed him instantly, and he thrashed. 

“Mamá! Mamá!” It hurt Mokou to hear it. 

But Esperanza was definitely dead. 

The fire had spread so quickly, Esperanza was probably burning alive, or getting crushed by burning objects having been caught on fire. 

It hurt Mokou to accept it. But Leo was fine, and as much as she didn’t want him to suffer the same fate he did, she had no choice at this point. 

She was too late. 

\----

It hurt Mokou to see Leo weeping again. 

He clutched her as his aunt shrieked at him. Mokou was appalled he was related to such a wicked woman. 

“Demonió!” Rosa yelled. “Quitase de mi casa!” 

“Miss, please.” Mokou pleaded. “I can’t take care of him-" 

“That’s because you are a filthy pinche city rat.” Rosa growled with her accent, pointing at her baggy pants and faded shirt. 

Mokou’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ma’am-"

The Valdez family was watching her. If she blew Rosa to smithereens or kicked her ass now, they’d blame it on Leo. 

Mokou had one option left. 

\----

“I’ll visit you, I promise.” 

Leo looked up at her, with big eyes. “I don’t wanna go with those people."

“I’m sorry.” Mokou crouched, on her knees.

“Why can’t I go with you?” Leo’s eyes watered. 

“I don’t have a home.” Mokou replied. “I live by myself.” 

It was true. Mokou was here because Sumireko had offered. When Sumireko had offered her a place to stay, she declined. She wanted to explore the outside world, more than a thousand years later. She wanted to see what she had missed, what there was to see. 

That’s when she came to Houston, and became friends with Esperanza. 

“I promise I’ll visit you, okay?” She held her hands out, and Leo fell into them.

“I don’t wanna go!” He yelled, bawling. “I don’t wanna go!”

Mokou had heard that tone before. From herself, back when her family was alive. Shr had so similarities to this young boy, it was sad and terrifying. 

She looked forward, anticipating his future in the Foster Care Program. 

\----

“Leo. Please.” 

Mokou sat with Leo in the room. 

She sighed. “Listen, Leo, I really hope this isn’t because my pessimism grew on you. I really hope not.”

“It’s not.” Leo grumbled, recalling the sixth home he ran away from. 

“Why do you keep running from these places? They’re trying to help you.”

Mokou knew he had grown on her. Leo was simply ditto. Mokou had been around him so long, she was like family. 

“I don’t like them.” Leo’s eyes watered. 

Emotional Strain.

Mokou felt as if her expression couldn’t be concerned enough. 

“Listen, Leo.” Her tone softened. “Miss Smith enrolled you for a school. I don’t know much about it, but she thinks it’ll be a better fit for you.”

Leo paused. “Mokou?” 

“What is it?” 

Leo looked up at her, his face lightly sprinkled with tears. “Why can’t I live with you?” 

“We’ve been over this.” Mokou’s tone toughened a bit. 

“But I can live with you on the streets.” Leo pleaded. “I can scavenge for food, money-"

“No.” Mokou stood up. “Leo, you have to go to this place.”

“But why?!” Leo yelled. 

“They’ll take care of you.”

The real reason, Mokou didn’t release. 

Because living on the streets wouldn’t be what Esperanza wanted.

No mother wanted that for her child.

But she refused to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in a head for a long time. The similarities between Mokou and Leo are a bit surprising, both have sad pasts, both are revived at one point, and both are associated with fire. 
> 
> I thought that these two meeting would be interesting. I wrote this while on a car ride, so even though it's short, I promise that it'll get longer later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update it soon. 
> 
> This is also my first work on here, so if progress is slow, I apologize!!


End file.
